Trelleborg AB
| industry = Polymer engineering | foundation = 1905 | founder = Henry Dunker and Johan Kock | location_city = Trelleborg, Sweden | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Sören Mellstig Chairman Peter Nilsson President and CEO | revenue = 25 billion SEK (2015) | num_employees = 16,500 (2015) | divisions = Trelleborg Coated Systems, Trelleborg Industrial Systems, Trelleborg Offshore and Construction, Trelleborg, Trelleborg Sealing Solutions, Trelleborg Wheel Systems | website = www.trelleborg.com }} Trelleborg AB is a global engineering group focused on polymer technology, with headquarters in Trelleborg, Sweden, with approximately 16,500 employees (2015), and with revenue of 25 billion SEK (2015). Its stock has been publicly listed on stock exchanges since 1964, and currently (2016) is listed on the Nasdaq Stockholm, large cap. It is active in over 40 countries and describes its mission as the development of "engineered polymer solutions that seal, damp and protect critical applications in demanding environments. In addition, Trelleborg owns 50 percent of Trelleborg Vibracoustic, a global leader within antivibration solutions for light and heavy vehicles, with annual sales of SEK 18 billion (2015) and about 10,000 employees (2015) in about 20 countries." History The company was founded in 1905 as "Trelleborgs Gummifabriks AB" (the Rubber Factory Corporation of Trelleborg) by Henry Dunker and Johan Kock, who were both already active in the rubber industry. Initially, the company had 150 employees and produced bicycle tyres and rubber for industrial applications. During World War I, the Swedish Armed Forces placed substantial orders. By the mid 1930s, the number of employees had reached 1,000. Beginning in the 1950s, the share of revenue from sales outside of Sweden increased; in 1950, it was 4%, and by 1970, it was 40%. In 1964, Trelleborgs Gummifabriks AB was floated at the Stockholm Stock Exchange. The current name was adopted in 1977. Between 1983 and 1991, the strategy was to act as a wide-ranging industrial conglomerate, with a particular focus on mining and metals. Later, the company's focus returned to rubber products. In 1999, the scope was further narrowed by specializing in industrial applications. In 2003, polymer-based precision seals were added to the product offerings. In 2009 the European Commission fined several marine hose producers, among them Trelleborg AB, "...for participating in a cartel for marine hoses between 1986 and 2007 in violation of the ban on cartels and restrictive business practices in the EC Treaty (Article 81) and the EEA Agreement (Article 53)." http://europa.eu/rapid/press-release_IP-09-137_en.htm In mid 2012, Trelleborg and Freudenberg formed a 50/50 joint venture in antivibration solutions for light and heavy vehicles, TrelleborgVibracoustic. By that, the Group’s immediate exposure to the light vehicles market segment decreased from 34 percent of the Group’s net sales in 2011 to 11 percent at year-end 2012. Operations TM 2000 on a forage harvester (fitted with CTIS)]] Trelleborg AB is divided into the following business areas: * Trelleborg Coated Systems (polymer-coated fabrics) * Trelleborg Industrial Solutions (hose systems, industrial antivibration solutions and selected industrial sealing systems) * Trelleborg Offshore & Construction (polymer-based solutions for offshore oil & gas and infrastructure) * Trelleborg Sealing Solutions (precision seals for industry, aviation and vehicles) – Founded in 1952, Trelleborg Sealing Solutions was previously a part of the Smiths Group's precision seals business. This business, Polymer Sealing Solutions, consisted of four rubber units. These were Busak+Shamban, Dowty Automotive, Shamban and Forsheda. In 2003, Polymer Sealing Solutions was acquired by Trelleborg AB. The name Busak+Shamban remained with all marketing locations, but the manufacturing locations became known as Trelleborg Sealing Solutions. As of April 2, 2007 the Busak+Shamban name was retired, with all locations being brought under the Trelleborg Sealing Solutions umbrella. * Trelleborg Wheel Systems (tyres and wheels for agriculture, forestry and materials handling vehicles) Market show in the UK]] Trelleborg AB was in 2011, according to Rubber & Plastics News, the third largest player in the world market for non-tiyre rubber products. The net sales for 2013 had the following geographical distribution: Governance Since April 24, 2013, Sören Mellstig has been Chairman of Trelleborg AB. The following table lists the chairmen in chronological order since the company was founded. Since October 1, 2005, Peter Nilsson has been president and CEO of Trelleborg AB. The following table lists the presidents and CEOs in chronological order since the company was founded. References and Sources External links Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Defence companies of Sweden Category:Manufacturing companies of Sweden Category:Engineering companies of Sweden Category:Companies founded in 1905 Category:Companies listed on the Stockholm Stock Exchange Category:Multinational companies headquartered in Sweden Category:Tyre manufacturers Category:Automotive companies Category:Swedish brands Category:1905 establishments in Sweden